


The friendly enderman

by fishy_tacos1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Other, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishy_tacos1/pseuds/fishy_tacos1
Summary: A sad end to a friendship between End and Steve.
Relationships: Steve/Enderman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The friendly enderman

Earlier in his life, he doesn't remember much other than wandering. From what he could tell he had no family, He mainly recalled interacting with one man. A human who referred to himself as steve, some times he would linger from afar and watch as the human went about exploring, farming or building. He didn't know when he became so attached but he could feel himself relax over the years of watching him.

He never approached, only stayed far enough away to watch. Sometimes Steve would notice him and quickly turn away. It hurt to see Steve avoiding him or looking at the ground when he was near, But it was understandable. Many things in this world were after Steve, His species included. 

One day he got gutsy and picked up a flower to bring to Steve, He noticed the human collected them for his sheep, Roses specifically. He crept closer to Steve, Steve noticed and quickly looked down, he was panicking but they made no move to get closer to Steve, For even something that wasn't entirely human understood boundaries. Steve eventually looked up when he noticed the enderman wasn't moving, only looking at him holding a rose and occasionally making skking sounds. Despite it being against his own rules he looked up at the enderman and carefully backed away expecting the enderman to get aggravated by him looking at them. But they weren't, they just waited there for him to take the rose.

Steve was quite surprised by this and carefully took the rose from the enderman. They didn't move but just looked at Steve happily even if the emotion wasn't showing on his face.

As time went on Steve began to get used to the enderman's lingering, It was the first time Steve encountered a friendly enderman and he was quite happy with the outcome, He soon decided to give the enderman a name tag, their name would be "End". End would often bring Steve treasure they happened to find when out to scare away any unwanted mobs for Steve. Days turned into years and years into a decade, The concept of time never registered to End but he understood that as it went on Steve became weaker and weaker. Before Steve died he always had the goal of defeating the ender dragon though it never happened due to him being happily distracted by his new friend and not being alone in this world anymore. Steve set his resolve and decided to set out for the flying beast's head.

Before he did he made sure to tell End "End I'm going out for the last time" he said End tilted his head, He knew Steve loved adventure so he wasn't surprised. "When i come back we can go hunting together" was all Steve said before handing End the rose he first gave him and left for the fortress. End understood Steve wouldn't be back for a while so he settled down at the entrance to Steve's base and wait for a very long time for his human to come back for their hunting trip. He never did but End waited and waited anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Enderman are kinda gender-neutral in my opinion but for the sake of this, I used he/they pronouns? Im not entirely sure how to incorporated pronoun switches in-between perspective but I hope I did it justice.


End file.
